What's a Hickey?
by TunaForDesert
Summary: Kuroko asked a question and let it never be said 'hell hath no fury like Akashi Seijuurou scorned.' [MidoKuro-ish] Protective!Akashi


"Hickey? What is that?"

Kise, Midorima and Aomine gaped at Kuroko. The phantom player cocked his head to side, questioning their stares.

"T-Tetsu, are you serious?" Aomine choked out.

"Aominecchii!" Kise screeched, a look of horror directed at the tanned teen, "Don't taint Kurokocchii's purity!"

"This is somewhat problematic," Midorima adjusted his foggy glasses.

"There is no problem at all!" the model glared at the shooting guard before turning to Kuroko with a reassuring smile, "Kurokocchii, you don't have to know all the disgusting adult stuffs. It's not problematic at all. Those two are just perverts who want to taint other people."

"Says the one who is parading around a hickey on his neck! In the first place, Tetsu wouldn't be asking if it wasn't for you!" Aomine bit back.

"Why is this suddenly about me?!"

As the two bickered with each other at the background, Midorima took this opportunity to approach a currently distressed Kuroko.

"Midorima-kun…" the phantom player started slowly with a self-pitying smile, his gaze lowered to the side, "Am I really a child in your eyes?"

Midorima gazed blankly at the other.

"No…" he answered, "Not really. But like Kise said, you're just…pure."

It took a few heartbeats before Kuroko answered, "Is that so?"

Practice ended with Kise bowing furiously to a glowering Akashi for daring to show '_such disgusting aftermath of an impure act_' to Kuroko. The smile on the captain's face made the non-regulars escaped as soon as they were allowed.

As it turned out, the ones who stayed behind for cleaning duty were…Midorima and Kuroko.

'_What kind of plot twist is this?! Is this a shoujo manga?!'_ Midorima thought furiously to himself as he wiped the floor. Kuroko, who was done with his side of the gym – Midorima told him to take only one quarter, the softie – observed his teammate closely as he sat on the sidelines.

'_Midorima-kun looks really good when he's working hard.'_

The passing specialist's eyes dazedly followed Midorima's movement across the gym floor. The bespectacled teen was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice what Kuroko was doing. When he was done, he straightened up and wiped the sweat on his forehead. Kuroko's mouth went dry.

'_He's really cool.'_ Turning red because of his thoughts, the pale teen stood up and grabbed the water bottle by his side.

"Good work today, Midorima-kun," he offered the bottle to the taller teen. Midorima blinked at him before mumbling a quiet thank you and reaching for the bottle.

Kuroko watched Midorima downed his water before dropping the bomb, "Midorima-kun, what's a hickey?"

Midorima promptly spit out the water in a wonderful imitation of a water fountain.

The bespectacled teen turned to his teammate to gawk, "Why are you asking this again?!"

"I'm just curious…" the upset look on the paler teen's face made Midorima's heart skipped a beat.

"Besides, I don't want to be treated as a child forever. I asked you because the others will only make fun of me and not answer me seriously."

Midorima stared down at Kuroko. His smaller teammate looked even smaller at this moment as he looked down at the floor with a distressed face. _'Go.'_ His traitorous mind helpfully urged. _'This is a rare chance. Besides, you two are alone. What possibly could be better?'_

He sighed and said, "You're really problematic."

Kuroko's head snapped up, "What-"

The teen's words were stolen from his lips as Midorima swooped down for a quick kiss before went lower and attaching his lips to the pale skin of Kuroko's neck. Midorima started sucking on the skin, earning a surprised gasp from Kuroko. The gasp was soon replaced by whimpers and when Midorima pulled back to inspect his handiwork – not as pretty or dark as the one on Kise's side of neck, but a hickey nonetheless – his eyes traveled upward instead.

Kuroko's face had turned into a rather interesting shade of red.

Sighing, Midorima pushed back his glasses and gazed sternly at his teammate, "That mark which comes from a kiss is the one we called hickey. That's why the others don't want to explain it to you."

"You could have just explained it using words," Kuroko whispered, a hand raised to cover the mark on his neck.

"Practical example is the best way to explain something."

-x-

"Shintarou, what is that?"

"A bug bite."

"Tetsuya."

"Midorima-kun gave it to me."

"I see."

Let it never be said 'hell hath no fury like Akashi Seijuurou scorned.'

* * *

End.

**A/N**: Okay this is a dumb MidoKuro fluff I made on January so I thought why not post it? I hit a writer's block for a new MitoKuro fluff I'm working on so I ended up fixing this and the second chapter of In August, Ten Years From Now. Check it out.

* * *

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi


End file.
